1. Field of Technology
The embodiments herein generally relate to electronic devices with touch screen displays and displays in general. More particularly, the embodiments relate to user interfaces in different orientations on the display.
2. Background
As portable electronic devices become more compact and the functions of the devices increase, it is increasingly difficult to design a user interface that allows users to easily interact with the multifunctional devices while optimally organizing the real estate on the user interface. This challenge is particularly significant for handheld portable devices, which have much smaller screens than desktop or laptop computers. This situation is unfortunate because the user interface is the gateway through which users receive not only content but also responses to user actions or behaviors, including user attempts to access a device's features, tools, and functions. In particular, a user interface has to accommodate different orientation of a device, e.g. portrait and landscape orientation.